


[Podfic] Don't Swallow the Cap

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: luftnarp does podfic [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover as a Couple, pet therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author Summary: Holt and Diaz have to take extreme measures to capture a burglar masquerading as a pet therapist.Set in S5, sometime after Safe House.





	[Podfic] Don't Swallow the Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Swallow the Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739080) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



**Narrator:** reena_jenkins  
**Holt:** secretsofluftnarp  
**Kevin:** elaineofshallot  
**Rosa:** blackglass  
**Todd:** wingedwords  
**Jake:** aethel  
**Terry:** shmaylor  
**Boyle:** luvtheheaven  
**Amy:** silverandblue

audio editing & cover art by secretsofluftnarp

 **length:** 17min 11sec

 **stream or download** [here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(B99\)%20_Don't%20Swallow%20the%20Cap_.mp3)

also stream-able on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-866420183/dont-swallow-the-cap-b99-fanfic/s-Chpkt)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening!


End file.
